


touch

by glass_icarus



Category: Shounen Onmyouji
Genre: Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Gen, Yuletide, Yuletide 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-25
Updated: 2007-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glass_icarus/pseuds/glass_icarus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Eldritch in the Yuletide 2007 challenge. Happy holidays!</p>
    </blockquote>





	touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eldritch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldritch/gifts).



> Written for Eldritch in the Yuletide 2007 challenge. Happy holidays!

Touda stares, fascinated, as Masahiro smiles up at him, little starfish hands wrapped around his own dark claws. The child makes an insistent noise, clambering up into his lap with a squeak. He looks into the wide eyes, smiling and unafraid, and for the first time he feels as though the sunlight falling upon their faces does not burn to the touch.

Years later, when he is Mokkun, and sometimes Guren, Masahiro will look at him with that same smile, hand outstretched, and he will think, _this is how I am saved; here lies my redemption_.

  



End file.
